Under the Stars
by Angel Benders
Summary: Everyone gathers on Air Temple Island after Amon is defeated for a dinner celebration and Korra and Mako grow impatient to get a moment alone together. Quick oneshot.


**A/N: Well I needed to write something to ease my mind as I'm currently going through a bit of heartbreak, so here's what came out. Recovery will be updated sometime this week.**

Korra was feeling mentally drained. She wanted to get away from the family chaos as soon as she could. They had all gotten together after defeating Amon to celebrate their success in overcoming the equalists. Korra's parents even travelled up to Republic City to join in. Others amounst the crown included Tenzin and his family, Asami, Bolin, Mako and Lin. All together, it made for quite a large crowd. On top of that, being the center of attention didn't make things any easier.

They had just finished dessert and were now into casual chatter about verious aspects of life. It wasn't long before people, in particular Tenzin, were asking Korra about her plans in the near future in regards to her involvement in Republic City. Before she could even answer, Bolin nudged her with his elbow and nodded his head toward Mako.

_Mako._

In all the fuss, she'd hardly had a moment to share as much as a glance with him. They sat in no particular order, and she had missed out on sitting next to him. Instead she had ended up between Tenzin and Bolin.

Immediately, as if he knew she was thinking about him, he turned his head towards her. Korra looked over to him and observed him shuffle in his seat a little and she could see he was growing impatient.

Knowing that he had no chance of holding her attention, Tenzin returned to conversation with the other adults and Bolin turned back to talk to Asami. Korra took advantage of this moment and excused herself from the table.

She walked towards the door and signalled for Mako to follow, and continued out the door as he too excused himself.

"That was tedious," she said leaning against one of the support posts outside the door.

"Tell me about it, it's good to get some fresh air." A nervous hand rubbed the back of his hair as he spoke.

They hadn't been together very long, only two weeks in fact. They were still learning the ropes of a relationship and neither of them were very confident in their actions or words.

"It's rather dark," Mako said, expressing his observation.

"Yeah, it's a clear night tonight, I like it," Korra said distantly, distracted by the clear night which now consumed her thoughts.

"So... Did you drag me out here for any reason or were you just hoping to stand here like two strangers?"

Korra snapped back to reality and stared at Mako dumbfounded for a moment while she processed her thoughts.

"No... I didn't actually have any idea in mind I just kind of, wanted to get away from the crowd," she fumbled with her thumbs nervously and shifted her gaze from Mako.

"Thought so, typical of my Korra," he replied softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

_My Korra._

She turned the words over in her mind multiple times before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Come with me," Korra said grabbing Mako's hand and began to walk towards the edge of Air Temple Island.

After a few minutes they arrived at a small clearing on the edge of the island and Korra stopped. From where they were, they were facing out towards the sea, the opposite direction from Republic City. It was vast, and the subtle lighting from the night sky reflected off the water.

"This is one of my favourite spots on the island," Korra said as she let go of Mako's hand and went to stand closer to the edge.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, you can really appreciate it from here." Mako replied.

"You can, it's nice to have a place to get away to every now and then," she said as she shifted awkwardly around, hoping Mako would do something.

She didn't have to wait long, moments later she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as Mako came to stand beside her.

"It's a beautiful night to spend a moment under the stars. Even better, sharing the moment with you," Mako said as he turned to face her.

"Mako..." Korra wasn't sure what to say to that. Sure, she enjoyed having him there but words were absent in her mind at that moment.

"Shh," Mako leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Blood rushed to Korra's cheeks.

They'd said this to each other once before now. Those three words blew Korra away.

"I love you too," Korra said as she stood up on her toes and kissed Mako on the cheek.

It was a moment only made better under the stars.


End file.
